Surprise!
by Sakura Jones
Summary: She thinks that they've all forgotten what the today is. Her 16th birthday. What she doesn't know is that they have a special surprise waiting for her after school.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys, so I've been working on this story for a while on paper and i finally got round to typing it up. This isn't the full story yet, as it is still in progress and editing which I do whilst typing it up, but please stick around because this is my first precure fanfiction and it is going to include all of the precure seasons. Yes, there will be a bit of romance with Nozomi and Coco and some of the other cannon pairings. Please R&amp;R since it's my first time posting a chapter on here. I do have another story called Nozomi's Summer Holiday which is inspired by Satashi's _I'll Take Care of You._ But, I did lose a load of work (AGAIN!) so it won't be long until its updated and everything. Also, I'm currently writing a prequel that came out after the sequel. Technically I'm writing a prequel for someone's story which is for my OTP (Take a guess who my OTP are. I DARE YOU. Don't worry  
****Quick key thing: ()=Thinking, **=My little side notes, ""= Talking (As you all should know) and thats it.  
****This story was inspired by a surprise my friends did for me one time a couple of years back. I hope you all enjoy it. Have fun with this story because i really enjoyed creating it. This is Yumehara Nozomi, signing out for now.**

*****PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!*****

* * *

Chapter 1 Nozomi's POV

"Nozomi, get up or you are going to miss the bus again!" I fling off my covers when I hear my mum shout this to me from the kitchen/living room. I run over to my wardrobe to get my uniform on.  
I'm just about to do my hair when I hear another female voice. It's Karen-san's voice. I run out my room to see why she is here. "Karen, why are you here? What's the matter?" all she does is laugh. My next question is "why are you laughing?" She apologizes and says that my hair is everywhere and my bow is really messy. I run into my room to sort myself out.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see her standing behind me as I was just about to go and get my hair bobbles. She then places a hand on my head and starts to part my hair into a side-parting. "Leave it down like this today Nozomi. It looks nice." I guess I looked a little confused but I was slightly embarrassed.

"Ok then. But why Karen?" She just shakes her head. I think to say that she already said the answer, she was smiling though. A really nice smile, one that she never has done before. "Is today an important day Karen?" I ask, hoping that she remembered. This makes her laugh. Why did my question make her laugh? I'm kind of confused but sad, she most likely has forgotten what today is.

As we walk into the kitchen to grab my lunch Karen ask mum if im aloud to stay round hers tonight. "Sure, It's ok. I'm actually out of town this afternoon for a week or two along with my husband. Do you think you could keep her out of trouble Karen-san?." she replies to her. I look from mum to Karen. "You never told me you were out of town for a week or two mum!" I say raising my voice a little bit. "

Oh, I must of forgotten to tell you. Sorry dear. I know today is a big day and everything but we have to go. " she tells me. Gee, thanks mum. "Well, I'm not sure why today is a big day but if that's the case then Nozomi would you like to stay at mine whilst they are away? I'm sure Jiya wouldn't mind, he's quite fond of you actually." Karen proposes.

"Karen, I could never do that! I wouldn't ever dream to intrude on you or the others li..." I start but she puts a finger up to stop me from saying anything else. "I insist, Nozomi. I'm not going to be able to concentrate or anything if I know your here on your own, probably hunger and lonely, maybe causing a havoc for the neighbors." she pleads with the puppy dog eyes. Oh no, not the puppy dog eyes. I gulp, knowing that I wouldn't be able to take those eyes for much longer. "Gah, fine. you broke into me. Please never do the puppy eyes again, you know that it's a weak point with me. Thank you very much Karen." I say whilst bowing my head. She says it's nothing whilst we say good bye to mum. "Take care you two. Don't cause any trouble ok, Nozomi! I'll get your bag ready then take it over to Karen-san's." my mum tells us. I tell her that I will be ok. With that we make our way to the front door of the apartment.

"Karen, you know you don't have to put up with me just because my parents are out of town. I would be ok at home." I tell her. She stops and faces me. Somehow I can't avert myself from her stare. "Nozomi, I already told you. I wouldn't be able to do anything without worrying if you were ok or not being home alone for a whole two weeks. Plus, I do want you to stay over at mine. Kinda like a long sleepover right? Besides, we can get the others to come over on the weekends. So stop worrying..." she pats my head "okay?" she tells me. I nod whilst saying okay. "Good girl" she says whilst rubbing me head.

We walk down to the Lobby whilst talking about what new accessories Rin might have come up with. I ask her "Hey Karen-san, what happened last night? I remember falling asleep at the store, but then I woke up and I was at home." All she tells is that Coco brought me home. "Oh. When I see him I will say thank you."

* * *

Karen's POV

I tell her that Coco brought her home. She said she will say thank you to him when she next sees him. I nods my head in agreement. She's like a different person with her hair down. Like she is someone else. "Nozomi, are you alright?" I question her. She nods saying she's fine. "I'm just not used to having my hair fully down, since I usually put two parts up. Don't worry though, it'll be fine!" she starts waving her hands about at the last bit.

When we get to the car, Jiya is outside waiting for us. "Good morning Yumehara-san. How are you?" He asks Nozomi. She smiles and replies saying that she's ok and asks him how he is. He looked really surprised, but happy. I put my hand into my bag and bring out a little box wrapped up. I don't know when I should give it to her though. I wonder if I should wait until later on or should I give her it now as we climbed into the car.

Five minutes away from school, I decided that I shall give it to her now. "Nozomi" She turns to face me. I give her the box. She unwraps it to reveal a small white rose. "If it's ok, would you wear this today?" I ask her. She stares at in amazement and agrees to wearing it. She probably thinks that we forgotten about today. "Thank you Karen." I tell her it's nothing. But, she seems really happy despite it only being a small clip.  
Turning to face the window but only to be called by Nozomi a couple of minutes later. She plaited a piece of hair and clipped it back with the flower. "Wow. I mean it really suits you, Nozomi." I stumbled over my words. She really does look adorable like that. Maybe "Coco will like it." I say out-loud by accident making her blush.

"We're here M'lady." Jiya calls to us. We say thank you to him and get out the car. upon closing the doors we hear someone call out to us.  
"Nozomi-san! Karen-san! Over here!" We turn to see Urara, Rin and Komachi standing there. We walk over to them and exchange good morning's with them. "So, what's the special occasion then Nozomi?" Rin asks her. She looks kinda sad. "Uh, nothing. It's just, Karen said that I should wear my hair down like this today that's all." She explains to them. That's when I noticed a girl standing by the wall. She sees me looking at her and kinda panics. Beckoning her over, she starts walking slowly towards us.

"Nozomi, I think someone wants to talk to us." I tell her. She turns around to see who it is. But it's not that reaction we thought she would give. "Ah, Sakura." Sakura? Isn't that the name of one of her cousins.  
"So is this your cousin Sakura, Nozomi?" Komachi asks her. She nods brightly. " "Everyone, I would like you to meet my cousin, Sakura Kinimoto. Sakura, I would like you to meet my friends: Rin Natsuki, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki, Kurumi Minimo" She points to us as she says our names. But, with Urara she goes round to her and puts her arm around her shoulders "And you know that this is..."

She starts but Sakura finishes "Urara Kasugano ." We look at her in surprise, well, all of us apart from Nozomi, me and Urara. "Yep. Now I think about it, you two are in the same class aren't you. Of course you would know each other. Also, you would of seen Urara-chan on T.V so it shouldn't really be that surprising." I say turning to the other three. They laugh nervously.

"Zomi-neechan if it's alright, can you meet me at break or lunch-time please? There's something that my dad, brother and I want to give to you today." Sakura asks her. Nodding, Nozomi tells her where we sit at the cafeteria. "Well, I'll see you then Zomi-neechan" She says as she walks off towards the school.

I don't know what came over me but I started to laugh causing the others to look at me. "What's the matter, Karen-san?" Rin asks me. I can't stop laughing. I think it's too do with what Nozomi was called. "Sorry, I guess I never realized that you had a nickname like that, Nozomi-san. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be laughing but it's really original but funny. At first I though she was going to Zombie." I carry on giggling until we hear the warning bell a couple of minutes later.

"Well, guess it's time we headed to class then huh." Komachi says. We nod then notice Nozomi supporting a massive smile. "What's up?" we ask her.  
"Morning, nice day for November time isn't it." We hear before turning around to face our favorite teacher, Cocoda-sensei. We great him with a good morning and start to walk to lessons.

"Your hair looks nice down, Nozomi." He comments before we split. I noticed a bit of pink on her face at the comment and giggle to myself. _Same old Nozomi _I think before turning to Komachi-san who says "Let's go before we're late yeah?" I nod not knowing what would happen to set off what seemed like a perfect day, in to a down-spiral.


	2. Chapter 2

***PRECURE DOES NOT BELONG TO PEARL-TAN! ALL RIGHTS/CREDITS GO TO TOEI ANIMATIONS!***

Chapter Two.

Rin's POV

"Let's go then." It's the first thing I say as I walking in. The others looked really surprised as we walked in together. I guess they really don't recognize her. As we down, I hear someone whisper to Nozomi that she has to do a self-introduction.

"No I don't, I'm not new. I have always sat here since we started, Ayumi-chan." This is the reply Nozomi told her. _You go girl. _I think, proud that she is finally standing up to others after all this time.

"Yumehara-san, Azuwa-san, no whispering in class please." Coco calls out from the front of the class. Looks like today is going to be a long day. Everyone has a massive shocked look as if to say 'That's Nozomi?!'. "Does it matter if she wears her hair down every now and then?!" Kurumi yelled at them. They nodded for some reason. That's it. I don't know what but their response just made something snap inside me.

"So what?! She has her hair down! Big deal, get over it! We don't complain or act shocked when you guys change your hairstyle every time you do. So why should you do this towards Nozomi?!" I exclaim, taking a stand for person that taught me to smile. They all looked at me. Good I have their attention.  
Just as I was going to yell at them some more, I feel someone tugging on my hand from behind me. I turn to see Nozomi shaking her head.

"Stop it, Rin-chan. It's fine" She tells me. I retort with saying it's not fine and they shouldn't treat her this way. _I'm not calming down until they learn that they shouldn't judge like that! _I scream in my head.

"It's definitely not alright, they shouldn't treat you like you're someone your not just because of this small difference." I guess that set her off as the next thing we all knew, she was running out the door before anyone noticed. Well, all apart from Coco.

**_~Ten minutes later~_**

"We definitely over did it, Rin-chan." Kurumi says as she looks up to see what we had to do. I nod in agreement. Hearing the door to the classroom open, everyone looked down to see if Coco had come back, yet we looked to see if either of them had come back. But we saw Syrup.

"Can Natsuki-san and Mimino-san come with me please. It's quite urgent but we do not know how long it will take so I suggest bring your stuff with you." He shouted, making his voice louder than usually. "

"Why do we need to go with you Shion-san?" Kurumi shouted back making herself heard. He retorted saying that he wasn't going to tell us but since we asked, he shall. It's about Nozomi. Grabbing our pencil cases and bags, we run down the steps towards him whilst trying to shove them in our bags. We didn't imagine that he would have a smirk on his face when the classroom door slammed shut.

"Knew that would get you down here, but seriously what happened to Nozomi-san. Why did I see Coco running after her?" He asked us inquisitively.

"Well, when we went into homeroom someone told Nozomi that she needed to do a self-introduction. But obviously she doesn't because she's been here since the end of the first year." I started but they cut me off.

"Wait, Nozomi's a transfer student? From where?" They started asking at the same time.

Continuing, I say "That's a story she needs to tell you guys herself. Syrup, where is she?"

I turn to face the cafeteria, where i saw some pink. There she is. "Nozomi, you have to go back to class." We can hear Otaka-san saying to her. She ends up shaking her head violently. She really hates this side of herself as always then. We were about to call her when we saw Coco running towards her. "Cocoda-sensei aren't you meant to be teaching? Do you know what's happened to Nozomi?" He hear her asking him.

"I was but then she ran out. I left the work on the board and came looking for her." He explains the rest as we slowly approach.

"Ah, Shion-chan. Thanks for going to get them. There's some hot cakes (Pancakes) inside if you want some." She says as she beckons us over.

However, Nozomi was gone just before we got to her. "Her and her bloody disappearing acts!"


End file.
